The Mob Life
by CaliforniaMexico
Summary: The most important people come together to save Elizabeth. In the process she finds out who she is and true love. Love is never easy but worthy it. There will be surprises as the story goes on, so stick around and write a review. Characters: Liz, Jason, Sonny, Carly, Lorenzo, Manny, Max, the Quartermaines, and the rest of Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another story. I hope you like it and leave a review. Thanks for the support as always.**

Audrey Hardy's Point of View:

Audrey Hardy was a women who has held secrets before but never to this extent of this magnitude before. When her son Jeff told her what he had done 19 years ago she was scared of what would happen if someone where to find out. She could not believe that not only will it affect her family but three other families. The three other families will try to destroy hers and she will not let that happen. How can she? What worried her the most at the moment is that Sonny Corinthos and her granddaughter Elizabeth are becoming friends. Sonny has proven that he wants to protect her since that Zander boy and Faith kidnapped my granddaughter. Even Jason Morgan who hates the Quatermaines went to Edward telling him that he would work with ELQ as long they found Elizabeth. No one has been able to find them yet and that means that they could have hurt her. I have made promises that when she is found that I will tell the truth. How could I not when I see what Elizabeth's true family is going through ever second that they do not find her.

Sonny Corinthos Point of View:

Elizabeth has been missing for a whole week and I am going out of mind. I do not why but I feel like if she were my daughter for some reason. To me, she is my daughter and I want to see happy and safe. I will make sure that Zander and Faith pay for what they are doing to her. Jason has been looking in all the hiding places while I am contacting all my allies to see if they have seen her. I want her found already so that I can hug her and tell her that she is a daughter to me. I have seen the way that Jeff and his wife are with her and that makes so much madder. I remember when I first met her and she was crying because she had heard that she adopted by her sister Sarah and brother Steven. I wanted to hurt those boys but then I introduce her to Jason. Jason and Liz have been doing this dance around each other since they have first met. As his phone rings he sees that it is Jason," Hey any news Jason?"

"None. I was calling to see if you heard anything. I will keep looking. I love her Sonny." Jason said over the phone.

I could tell that in his voice that Jason was getting desperate to find her. "I will being meeting with Manny and Lorenzo today along with Max to see what we can do. Hang in there Jase. We will find her by tomorrow no matter what I have to do." I say the last part meaning it to the full extent.

I as we hang up I see that I have landed in the cemetery. I call Max, Manny and Lorenzo to get over her right now because I having a feeling of where she is. It took all three man 10 minutes to get here because of traffic. The traffic is because Mac is also looking for Liz and are stopping the people of Port Charles to see if they have seen her anywhere. "Thanks for coming. I have a feeling that she is somewhere around her. Let's split up and see if we can find her." I say.

They nod and start looking around. I turn around and see a little house in the corner and wonder why there would be a house in a place like that. Then I see that it is really a crypt and not a house. I hear voices so I get closer and hear Faith's voice," What are we going to do Zander. She is knocked out and Courtney is not hear yet. She keeps on saying that Carly is being a bitch and that Carly is giving her a hard time. Apparently, Carly cares about this girl."

I cannot believe that I found them. I send a text message to the men and within the next five minutes they are by side. " Ready to kill these scum bags?" Lorenzo says.

We nod at each other as we enter the crypt. The first thing we see is Liz lying on the floor and Faith and Zander speaking to each other. Manny shoots at Zander and Max shoots at Faith. Lorenzo calls an ambulance while I go directly at Liz who starts to wake up. "How are you, sweetheart?" I say slowly so that I do not scary her.

She looks around at me and the guys and says," Who are you?"

That question right there broke our hearts. She was like a daughter to all four of us and we loved her no matter if she was blood or not. She was the reason why we were even civil to each other. I never going to forget when she met us and asked us if we were all friends and if I was the godfather from the movie. She said that we looked cool and that lunch was on her. Next thing, you know she turns very pale and her eyes close. I realize that she is dead and I scream on the top of my lungs. How could this young beautiful girl be dead?

Jason's Point of View:

I received a text by Lorenzo saying that they found the Liz in the crypt. I run as fast as I could. When I get there I see them taking Liz out of Sonny's arms and the guys telling the paramedics to bring Liz back to life. "What do you mean back to life? She is alive, right?" I say crying.

I see the look of sadness in their eyes and realize that she is dead. Next thing you know everything goes black and I drop to the ground. When I wake up, I find myself in a hospital room screaming Liz's name. Doctors are coming in and out of my room telling me to calm down and shooting medication in my IV. My last thought is that Elizabeth, the love of my life is dead.

Elizabeth's Point of View:

When I woke up all I could remember is being with Lucky and Emily. We were going to go out to Jake's and see if we could cause some trouble. I see four men and a blonde women who is clearly pregnant looking at me. "Do I know you guys?" I say.

 **What happens next? Give me your opinion. I will be updating my other stories soon but this story just popped up in my head and before you know it I was writing it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I have written this chapter 4 times and decided on this one. I hope you like it. Please review and I may dedicate the next chapter to you. Review, Favorite, Alert the story, please….**

 **Thank you for the support**

Elizabeth's Point of View:

When I woke up all I could remember is being with Lucky and Emily. We were going to go out to Jake's and see if we could cause some trouble. I see four men and a blonde women who is clearly pregnant looking at me. "Do I know you guys?" I say.

The men called a nurse in and when the nurse got inside the room, he started to ask me questions. I just answered them and the men looked worried when they asked me what year it was. I know for a fact that it is 1998. After the questions I asked," Can I see my boyfriend Nik? Where is he? Who the hell are you guys?" I say getting mad at the end.

The women starts to cry and they ask the doctor to step outside so that they can talk to him. As I see them all step outside, I decide to take out the IV and get to my boyfriend. I see clothes on the chair in the corner and a door on the left side. As I get outside the room and to the elevator, it opens and step inside when one of the men who was inside my room sees me and screams my name. I press the down button and leave the hospital to go to Nik's house. He is all I can think about.

I really hope that he does not get mad at me. I know that he tends to have outburst and they get scary. I finally get there and I open the door when I see a women in the kitchen in her undies, cooking food. I scream for Nik and he comes down the stairs looking at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he says.

"What do you mean? I am your girlfriend! Who the hell is she?!" I say at him.

He looks at me in surprise and asks me what year it is. I look at him confused and say 1998. What is it with people asking me what year it is? He grabs his phone and calls someone. Next thing you know, someone enters and it is the man who saw me escape the hospital with the other people who were there to. "Who the hell are you?!" I scream at them.

I try to leave but a guy who is tall, dark and well dress grabs my hand and says," We are your family and friends. Can you please sit down?"

I nod my head and say," Well, what are your names?"

I learn that the guy who asked me to sit down is Lorenzo, the guy with tattoos is Manny, the guy who is tall but light skin is Max, and finally the man who is a little average in height and in a suit is Sonny. The women turns to me and says," I am your bestfriend, Carly. I really hope that you would remember us. We do love you very much, Liz."

I look at them and I can see why I would hang out with them but why is Nik gone. I look for him and Manny says," You guys broke up. He was hitting you right?"

I nod my head and wonder how they know? I look at him questioning and he says," He has a double personality and takes pills. He hurt you and a man that you will get to know soon saved you. Can we go back to the hospital so that they can treat you?"

I look at them and say," Will you guys bring me Kelly's?"

They laugh and nod their heads. I may not know them but if I have to go back I will not be eating hospital food. It really sucks eating at the hospital. I cannot believe that I am trusting strangers but they seem safe. As we get into the car, I fall asleep on Lorenzo's shoulder and he just hugs me.

Lorenzo's Point of View:

As Liz sleeps on my head, I turn to Max and say," I am so happy that Nik did the right thing. I love her like she were my daughter. We all do. I will protect her no matter what. We have to work together so that Courtney does not try to hurt her."

Sonny turns around and says," We will protect her. I have been checking to see if Courtney is really my sister and it turns out that she is not. After she hurt Liz, she is up for game to hurt. We protect our own and she is what brought us together. She gave Liz a reason to trust and Jason a reason to love and us a reason to believe in peace and friendship. "

"I will take out Courtney. I will not stop at anything to protect our little girl." Max says looking at Carly.

Carly nods and says," I will stay with her when we take her home. She is the reason why I am with Sonny in the first place. She looks so much like Lily."

We all look at each other and think that she is crazy and blame the pregnancy. Sonny frowns at the mention of his ex-wife. As we finally reach the hospital, we carry her out and is waiting for us and puts her in a wheel chair. I go to check on Jason while Monica stops me and starts saying," How is Liz?"

I nod my head no, I give her a hug. She whispers in my ear," Audrey wants to speak to Sonny today."

I call Sonny to tell him what Monica said. He says that he sees her and hangs up.

Sonny's Point of View:

"Audrey, you wanted to speak to me?" I say looking at the elderly women.

 **What is Audrey going to say? There may be a new threat from a different soap. Which soap could it be? Bold and the Beautiful? Young and The Restless? All my Children? One life to live? Which characters?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be used as a set up for the next chapter that will be more interesting than this one. I apologize for that beforehand, but please still read it and leave a review.**

Sonny's Point of View:

Audrey looks up at me with a sad look that tells me what she is going to say is not good. "My son and his wife met a man who was looking for foster parents and Jeff thought that it would be a good idea because of the miscarriages that they had over the years. When they gave the man the okay, he said to take her and never go to Port Charles with her. So, that being said, they lived in California with the baby. I learned later on that they named her Elizabeth, and when she turned 16 years she had started to cause trouble for them. That is when she came to live with me, what I did not expect was for her to befriend the heads of the mob. When Elizabeth fell sick and I tried to donate blood for her, they told I was not a match and also not related to her. When you came forward and donated blood to her, Tony Jones came up to me and told me that you were her father. I hide the truth in hopes that she would lose the connection to you and your friends but that did not happen when she fell for the charms of Jason. Now with what is going I thought that it was time to tell the truth. Please do not hate me. I really do love her." She finished saying to me.

As I listen to her all I could think about is that my daughter is Elizabeth who I always thought about as my daughter. Then it hit me, she does not remember me or her life for the last few years. What am I going to do? I walk away from her and I went to see Jason who is currently dating my daughter. I walk into his room and see that he is missing. I run to Elizabeth's room and I see Carly outside with the guys. "What did Audrey want?" she says to me.

"Elizabeth is my daughter. I mean she is my daughter biologically. Audrey had came upon the news when Liz got sick last year." I say to them.

They look at me with a sad look then they smile because that means that my daughter with Lily did not die. "Where is Jason by the way?" I say to them.

Manny points to the room. I knock and hear a come in through the inside of the room. I see Jason making Liz laugh and that right there makes my day. "Honey, what did Jason say to you?" I say to my daughter.

"He said that Uzbekistan and Italy are my favorite countries. I believed him when it came to Italy but then when he said Uzbekistan he mention that what I love about it is that it rains when you forget you umbrella. I asked him if I was crazy then he started to tick me into I made him stop." She said.

I asked her if Carly could come in while I talk to Jason outside. She nods her head while me and Jason step out of the room. I tell Carly to go in and to keep her company, while me and the guys sit in the waiting room. "Jason, I just found out that Elizabeth is my daughter by Audrey. I do not know how to tell her. Maybe if in the next few weeks she remembers then I can tell her." I say to him.

Elizabeth's Point of View:

As Jason and Sonny walk out and Carly walks in I cannot help but wonder how I am going to figure out my life. I mean, I feel a connection to these people but something is telling me that I should figure out who I am. "Hey, you are Carly, right?" I say to her.

She smiles at me and sits where Jason had sat and then says," I am your bestfriend. Well, out of the girls because all those men that you met and the guards are your bestfriends because they are protective of you."

I could tell that they were protective by the lengths that they went by to find me. I can see why I am skeptical to leave them but maybe as the days go by I will remember them. We talk about fashion and how I have a nephew name Michael at home waiting for me. That right there gives me faith for the future. As we continue to talk I realized that I really like Carly. "Are you and Sonny first loves?" I ask very curious about the answer.

She looks at me with a sad smile and then says," No, we are not. Sonny has dated two other women that mattered to him before me. I dated one man who mattered to me too but I am luckily that I met Sonny."

"Who were they? Sorry if I am nosy Carly." I say right away.

"No problem honey. You are part of the reason why me and Sonny are together. He dated a women name Brenda who we hate. When I say we, I mean you and me. He also has a late wife name Lily who I never knew but heard was the nicest person. She understood what Sonny did was not who he was. I had a relationship with AJ who is Jason's brother. That ended when he chose alcoholic instead of me." She says to me.

Right when she finish saying that the men walked in the room and I could tell that they had a secret. Then out of nowhere I wanted brownies but I needed a kitchen to bake them so I asked," When can I go home?"

Before they could answer me I had a flashback.

 **I hope that you like this chapter. I will be writing the flashback within the next few days. I wanted this chapter to be the set up for what is going to be happening in the next chapter.**


End file.
